edfandomcom-20200215-history
It Came From Outer Ed
"It Came From Outer Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed tries his hand at creating a scam by reenacting a curse from a story in his comic book. Plot Ed is reading a new comic called "The Curse of Evil Tim," yet at the same time Eddy is putting on a show, with Ed as the star. Apparently, Ed believes that Edd, dressed in a menacing costume, is a real monster under the influence of Evil Tim. He grabs a tree and crushes Edd and Jimmy. Then Ed apparently thinks up a scam, Eddy turns him down, yet after another one of Edd's lectures, Eddy lets Ed's idea come to pass. Ed then suggests a bunch of rocks, then in the construction site Ed paints an "X" (actually a Q for some reason); Edd notices this and brings it up. Ed then lifts a porta-pottie and shows Eddy in a skeletal get-up. Ed soon says "BOING!" 'and then states it is lunch break. Ed then gives everybody sandwiches for lunch before he starts eating his. Right after Ed finishes his sandwich, he knocks away the table and food before yelling at his friends to get back to work. Ed hands Edd the same rock and says to put it on the "X". Ed then takes Eddy to go find rotten spaghetti noodles. As they leave Edd still holding the heavy rock yells to Ed "I CAN'T FIND AN X!" due to the fact that there are only Q's around the site instead of X's. Ed and Eddy then go to the lane to apparently look for a sacrifice, they seem to find the perfect one, Jimmy's stuffed bunny, Mr. Yum Yum, which he just got from Sarah. Ed then "disguised" as a teapot (actually balancing it on his torso), Ed then gets noticed and makes off with Mr. Yum Yum, the other kids then think Eddy is responsible for this and Sarah quickly beats him up. Then Eddy returns hurt bad and remains hatless for the rest of the episode. They are followed back to the construction site, and the kids form an angry mob, yet Ed calls them fools as Evil Tim will make them pay with their brains. He then starts gnawing on Jimmy's precious stuffed animal, destroying it! The kids then escape in Rolf's clam, Bobo. Ed's scam fails and he explains he was trying to enact the curse from his comic book, but it didn't work. Edd tells his friend that curses are not real and are all just myths and superstition based on people's personal fears. Shortly after this, crows somehow are flying to the Construction Site; they apparently were all summoned to gather there. Ed believes that "EVIL TIM HAS BECKONED THEM!" The episode ends with the crows swarming the Eds. Evil Tim Summoning *The Curse has to start at the Construction Site (Or any half built/half destroyed place). *Carry several rocks to an X even though there are only Q's (the summoning pedestal might be a snail which bears some resemblance to a Q) rocks just have to be in a good spot that will make them look creepy. *Dress as a skeleton man (or get a living skeleton) and carry a cement mixer painted like an Aztec temple. *(Optional) Take about a 15-second lunch break. *Find rotten spaghetti noodles. *(Possibly in a Lane) Wear a winter coat and a space helmet (to make you look like a space man) and give the skeleton man pancakes. *(Maybe only to distract people while someone takes the hostage) Walk with your back arched back at a 90 degree angle while balancing a tea pot then stand up and let the tea pot fall and break. *Take a sacrifice hostage. *Devour the sacrifice's stomach and The Curse summoning is complete. *To protect yourself, get in a giant clam and run. *A flock of crows come by and begin to attack (because Evil Tim has apparently beckoned all of them to appear and attack his enemies). Memorable Quotes *'Ed: "We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!" Eddy: "How stupid can you--" bites onto Eddy's skin, taking him elsewhere "Hey!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ed-boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed hand cloth! Quickly! We must seek encouragement in the bosom of Bobo!" Nazz: "If you think I'm getting in that thing--" Rolf: "You will doom us all!" immediately stuffs the others (except the Eds) and himself into Bobo and walks away Nazz: "But I'm allergic to-" Jonny: "Listen to it gurgle, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': out a cement mixer "Now, paint this like an Aztec temple. it on Eddy and runs away happily "My scam, my scam, my scam..." ---- *'Eddy': to draw Ed's attention "HELP, ED! SAVE US, HELP ED!" Ed: "Evil Tim's got Eddy!" Eddy: "Up here, blockhead!" Ed: "Eddy! I got a new comic." Eddy: "So what? We're being attacked." ---- *'Kevin': "Let go of my ball Jonny!" switches over to Jonny with a football stuck in his mouth while gurgling Kevin: "If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of your head!" Jimmy: "Hey guys." Rolf: "Hello." Jimmy: "Look, Sarah got me a new teddy. appears on-screen and holds up a toy rabbit Introducing: Mr Yum Yum. Isn't it adorable?" Kevin: "Better keep it away from Jonny or he'll eat it." Jimmy: "He wouldn't dare, Mr Yum Yum hates saliva. Mr Yum Yum I love you Mr Yum Yum." Kevin: "I think I'm gonna hurl." Rolf: tears coming from his eye "Jimmy's foolish affection for a stuffed can cloth touches Rolf, as I too have a childhood companion. Meet my clam: Bobo. kids except Rolf gasp as he brings out a giant clam from under his shirt To this day Rolf sits comfort from Bobo when he is frightened, his clam Hello Bobo." ---- *'Ed': "What's the rock for, Double D?" stands there stunned. The rock slips from his grasp and falls onto his foot. He breaks the silence. Edd: "MY FOOT!" ---- *'Sarah': Ed walking with his mom's teapot on his belly "ED! IS THAT MOM'S TEAPOT?!" Ed: up straight and drops the teapot on the ground "Maybe…" Sarah: "Ed, you're scaring me." ---- *''puts Mr. Yum Yum on a "Q" mark'' Ed: "Nice job Double D, it looks just like a Q." Edd: while struggling to carry the rock "Excuse me?! Ed, I think somewhere along the line you lost your train of thought. Your plan is irrational, muddled and inconsequential." munches down a dog biscuit Edd: "Is that a doggy treat?" Ed: with his mouth full "What's the rock for Double D?" Edd: and drops the rock on his foot "My foot!" ---- *'Edd': to find an "x" where to put the rock, but the only thing he sees is a "Q" "Q"? Ed, where's the 'X'?" Ed: "Ummm, A, B, C, D, L, M, N, O, G, don't you know your alphabet Double D?" ---- *'Jonny': "Let's tickle them 'til they wet their pants!" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice scam, they took off, show where's the cash?" Ed: confused "Cash?" Eddy: "AAAHHHH! at Edd It's your fault! WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE HIM?!" Trivia *'Goof': When Sarah punched Eddy in the eye, he had a black eye, but afterwards his black eye is gone. *The ending of this episode, in which the Eds get attacked by a flock of crows, is an allusion to the 1963 Alfred Hitchcock horror film The Birds. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo made its first and only appearance in this episode. However, it did make a cameo appearance in Ed Kau Berat! *Eddy potentially breaks the fourth wall at the beginning when he tells Edd to "stick to the script." He could either be referring to the script for the episode or the lines they rehearsed. *When Rolf put the kids inside Bobo, you can hear someone (which sounds like Nazz) saying "I'm allergic to shellfish." It's possible that Nazz is allergic to clams. *When Ed begins tearing at the belly of Mr. Yum-Yum with his teeth, Rolf reacts with great fear and carries everyone off in Bobo. This could mean that Rolf recognized the curse, or that "biting the belly of a stuffed handcloth" is in and of itself a curse in the Old Country. *The Masked Mumbler's locker from "Tag Yer Ed" appears in this episode for the second time. *We learn in this episode that Eddy gets gas from eating pancakes. *The name of this episode comes from the 1953 sci-fi film It Came from Outer Space. *In the Ed vs. Evil Tim Show, Jimmy says "Jeepers, Sarah. Ed's scaring the Mr. Bojangles out of me." This is a reference to the song "Mr. Bojangles" by Jerry Jeff Walker. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-18h04m16s222.png|An Evil Tim comic. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h44m07s243.png|Ed reading his comic. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h44m38s44.png|And now, the show is about to start. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h44m53s188.png|"Stop panicking, folks! Everything's gonna be okay, 'cause Ed's here to save our lives!" Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h45m34s100.png|Ah, Ed, you're so delusional. And we love you for it. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h45m57s49.png|Ooh, what's this? Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h46m18s28.png|...yeah. That's gonna leave a mark when it comes down. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h46m22s77.png|"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT NORTHERN DUTCH ELM!" Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h46m38s231.png|And so, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Gir–no, wait. That's the wrong cartoon. Well, anyway...good job, Ed. Vlcsnap-2014-02-01-10h47m05s237.png|Well, it seems that Ed and Sarah's friend have a thing going on. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h34m35s34.png|"Mouth-to-mouth for Double D!" Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h37m08s40.png|Double D making fun of Eddy, so rebellious and uncharacteristic. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h38m37s157.png|Ed overseeing the others in his plot to summon Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h45m31s212.png|Eddy dressed up as part of Ed's Evil Tim summons. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h47m08s131.png|"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air outta your head!" Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h49m15s98.png|Jimmy with Mr. Yum Yum. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h51m52s190.png|"Pancakes give me gas." Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h53m15s240.png|"Ed! Is that mom's teapot?!" Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h55m05s59.png|Ed steals the rabbit. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h56m38s224.png|"Is that a doggie treat?" Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h58m21s233.png|Double D with a rock on his foot, OUCH! Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-10h00m15s39.png|Jimmy crying after Ed took Mr. Yum Yum. Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-10h01m04s61.png|FOOLS! Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h40m17s215.png|"Evil Tim has forsaken you all, for you all will pay with your brains!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h40m57s112.png|Ed's eating Jimmy's rabbit now? Yep, he's flipped. Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h41m55s189.png|Was that a giant clam? Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-10h03m24s182.png|"Evil Tim has beckoned them!" Video See Also *Evil Tim *The Curse of Evil Tim *Ed vs. Evil Tim *The Curse of Evil Tim (scam) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3